


Slíbený souboj

by SallyPejr



Series: Sherlock BBC - Crossover challenge [11]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adults, Kidlock
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes má Umbreona, který je momentálně zraněný. Nevím, co psát do shrnutí...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slíbený souboj

„Umbreone, vydrž," šeptá Sherlock směrem k raněnému pokémonovi ve své náruči, zatímco utíká směrem k pokémonovému středisku. „Už je to jenom kousek," povídá sobě i svému pokémonovi. Je otázkou, kdo z nich potřebuje uklidnění a ujištění více.

Chlapec vpadne na recepci pokémonového střediska a okamžitě se rozběhne tam, kde vidí růžovou hlavu sestřičky Joy.

„Sestro! Pomoc!" křikne Sherlock zoufale.

„Pro pána!" vykřikne zdravotnice vyděšeně, když vidí raněného pokémona. „Pojď rychle se mnou. Chansey, doběhni pro doktora Watsona," rozdá sestra Joy rozkazy a i se Sherlockem v patách se vydá do hlubin střediska, kde se nachází ošetřovny, pokoje pro nemocné pokémony i operační sály.

Sherlock opatrně uloží Umbreona na lehátko, která mu sestra ukázala a stačí mu jen zašeptat, že to bude dobré, než mu sestra Joy rozkáže, aby čekal, kde je a odveze jeho pokémona pryč za bílé samozavírací dveře. A Sherlockovi nezbývá než čekat. A čekat.

\- - o - -

„Hej, vstávej," ozve se nad Sherlockem a někdo mu zatřese ramenem.

Chlapec sebou překvapeně trhne a rychle se posadí. Usnul. Kde to usnul? A kdo je tenhle blonďatý kluk?

„Umbreon!" vzpomene si Sherlock vzápětí a vyskočí na nohy.

„Hej, klid," zvedne blonďák ruce před sebe, jako by chlácholil divokého pokémona. „Táta mě pro tebe poslal, abych tě dovedl za tvým pokémonem."

„Tvůj táta?" zatváří se Sherlock podezíravě a pořádně si blonďatého mladíka před sebou prohlédne. Je asi o pět roků starší než on, modré oči, přátelský a chápavý výraz, normální oblečení, nic výstředního. Rozhodně nikdo, koho Sherlock někdy předtím potkal.

„Můj táta je doktor Watson. Je vedoucím střediska, trenér na stadionu a místní profesor," vysvětluje mladík. „A já jsem John," představí se s úsměvem a rukou nataženou vpřed.

„Sherlock Holmes," řekne mu chlapec svoje jméno a opatrně stiskne nabízenou pravici.

„Rád tě poznávám, Sherlocku. Ale teď už pojď. Tvůj Umbreon na tebe už čeká," pokyne mu John s nepohasínajícím úsměvem rukou a vyrazí k pokoji, kde je uložený Sherlockův pokémon.

„Umbreone!" vykřikne Sherlock sotva vejdou na pokoj a rozběhne se k lůžku, kde je jeho ovázaný pokémon. „Bude v pořádku?" obrátí se Sherlock na Johna, i když ten není doktor a opatrně hladí Umbreona po hlavě.

„Bude," přikývne John s jistotou na souhlas a postaví se do noh lůžka. „Táta říkal, že stál proti o dost silnějšímu soupeři, ale že se z toho určitě dostane."

„Nebyl silnější," hádá se hned Sherlock. „Byl by to rovnocenný souboj, kdyby ten parchant nepodváděl."

„Vážně?" zarazí se John a trochu se zamračí. „A nevíš, kdo to byl?"

„Nebyl místní," zavrtí Sherlock hlavou, pohled upřený na svého pokémona. „Jmenuje se Jim Moriarty a je ze stejného města jako já. Soupeříme spolu odjakživa. Ale on je podělanej podrazák!" rozkřikne se Sherlock naštvaně.

„Hej, klid," snaží se ho John ztišit.

„Já nechci být v klidu! Skoro mi zabil Umbreona!" huláká na něj Sherlock naštvaně.

Ovšem před dalším křikem ho zarazí vzteklé vrčení.

„Growlie, klídek," řekne John směrem ke dveřím, kde stojí naježený Growlithe. Ten sice poslechne, ale stejně se na Sherlocka dívá, jako by mu nevěřil.

„Pojď sem, ty pitomče. Nemůžeš vrčet na každého, kdo na mě křičí," usmívá se John a podrbe svého pokémona na hlavě.

„Growlithové jsou známí tím, že poslouchají rozkazy a brání své pány," odrecituje Sherlock z hlavy.

„Já vím. A tady ten je toho skvělým příkladem," usmívá se John. „Poslechne na slovo, ale jak se mu zdá, že mě někdo ohrožuje, nezastaví ho ani všechny příkazy světa."

Sherlock ještě chvíli sleduje usměvavého mladíka a jeho pokémona, ale pak se obrátí na svého Umbreona, který spí na lůžku vedle něj.

„Hej, bude v pořádku, jen se musí pořádně vyspat," řekne John chlácholivě a chytne Sherlocka za rameno. „A ty bys to měl taky udělat. Když padneš vyčerpáním, tak mu to moc nepomůže."

„Ale já ho tu nechci nechat samotného," hlesne Sherlock ustaraným hlasem. Je to všechno jeho vina. Měl si hned všimnout toho druhého pokémona, i když byl maskovaný. Je úplný idiot a platí za to Umbreon.

„Musíš se vyspat," řekne John vážným tónem. „A já tady můžu nechat Growliho. Když se Umbreon probudí dřív, než bude ráno, tak pro tebe zaběhne. Co ty na to?" obrátí se John na svého pokémona.

Growlithe hned přikývne hlavou na souhlas a vyskočí na Umbreonovo lůžko, v jehož nohách se stočí do klubíčka.

„Ne, ty pitomče!" rozkřikne se John okamžitě. „Padej z tý postele, ta není pro tebe!"

Sherlock se musí i navzdory situaci pousmát tomu, jaké divadýlko Growlithe předvádí, když se pomalu zvedá a slízá z lůžka na zem.

„Je to děsnej šašek," mračí se John na svého pokémona, který na něj dělá smutné oči. John mu chvíli odolává, ale pak si jen povzdechne a podrbe Growlitha mezi ušima.

„Stejně budeš čekat na zemi. Nemůžeš do postele k raněným pokémonům. To se prostě nedělá."

Jestli si pokémon může zklamaně povzdechnout, tenhle to udělal.

„Pojď," obrátí se John na Sherlocka. „Vezmu tě do jídelny a pak ti ukážu, kde budeš spát."

\- - o - -

Sherlock v pokémonovém středisku ve městě Baker Street strávil dva týdny, než doktor Watson usoudil, že Umbreon již nepotřebuje jeho péči. Za tu dobu se Sherlock dověděl hodně o historii města s podivným názvem i o jeho okolí.

Původně se tohle město jmenovalo Londinium a patřilo k největším a nejbohatším v okolí. Jenže pak vypukly boje o vládu a nepokoje, než se vše zvrhlo v lokální válku, během které bylo město zničeno. Jediné místo, které zůstalo jakž takž stát byla právě ulice Baker Street, kolem které bylo vystavěno nové město, jehož ulice se jmenují podle měst v zemi.

A Watsonové, kterým patří stadiom, a kteří spravují i pokémonové středisko, jsou jedna ze zakladatelských rodin. Watsonovi, to znamená doktora Watsona, zdejšího pokémonového lékaře, mistra stadionu a pokémonového specialistu a jeho dvě děti, což jsou dvojčata John a Harry.

Ale nenechte se zmást, Harry je holka. Její první pokémon byl Charmander, teď již Charizard, ale nejčastěji ji člověk může vidět, jak se stará o malé stádo polodivokých Ponitů a Rapidashů. A pokud není u nich, pak je nejspíše na stadionu. Pokud totiž doktor Watson nemůže přijmout výzvu k souboji, sekundují za něj jeho děti jako tréninkový soupeři.

Johnův první a nejoblíbenější pokémon je Growlithe, i když on i sestra mají sbírku ohnivých pokémonů. Vlastně všichni Watsonové, kam až paměť a záznamy sahají, preferují ohnivé typy oproti jiným.

To vše se Sherlock během svého pobytu zde dověděl, ovšem co je důležitější, udělal si zde kamaráda. Protože John Watson rozhodně je jeho kamarád.

\- - o - -

„Takže co, zase na cesty? Získat pohár, trumfnout bratra?" zeptá se John při večeři.

„Nejspíš ano," pokývne Sherlock hlavou. Nerad to přiznává, ale nebude se mi odsud chtít odejít. Tohle je poprvé, co si našel kamaráda a nerad by o něj zase hned přišel.

„Napadlo mě, že bych tě před cestou ještě vyzval k souboji. Ty a Growlith proti mně a Umbreonovi," prohodí Sherlock.

„To bych nepřijal," zavrtí John s úsměvem hlavou. „Takové tintítko jako ty bych porazil i bez Growlieho. A navíc by se Umbreon měl ještě chvíli šetřit a kdybych vám to nandal teď, akorát bys mě pomluvil, že jsi měl nemocného pokémona a zkazil bys mi pověst," mávne John s úsměvem rukou.

„Jen se nedělej," ušklíbne se Sherlock. „Umbreon by vám to klidně natřel už před týdnem, abys věděl. Každý ví, že si tvůj Growlithe neumí krýt levý bok. A stačí, aby se vám Umbreon nebo kohokoliv dostal za záda a jste v háji."

„To jsou jen řeči," zvedne John uraženě nos do vzduchu, i když je vidět, jak moc se snaží nesmát. „My jsme lepší, než tihle dva vejtahové, že jo, Growlie?" obrátí se John na svého pokémona.

„Ts. Takové pomluvy," mávne Sherlock uraženě rukou. Dokonce i Umbreon se tváří, jako by si tohle Johnovo povídání vzal osobně.

„Ne, ne. S takovýmadle my bojovat nebudem," povídá John. „Vraťte se, až bude Umbreon zdravý a ty až trošku vyrosteš, jinak si tě na stadionu ani nevšimnu."

Growlithe tohle potvrdí krátkým štěknutím.

\- - o - -

Do budovy pokémonového střediska ve městě Baker Street vejde vysoký mladý muž v dlouhém tmavém kabátě, kterému se k nohám postaví nehlučně se pohybující Umbreon. Sherlock Holmes tady nebyl už skoro deset let, ale za tu dobu se tu snad nic nezměnilo.

„Dobrý den, s čím vám mohu pomoci?" obrátí se na něj zdejší sestřička Joy.

„Hledám Johna Watsona," řekne jí příchozí.

„Hned vám pana doktora zavolám," pousměje se sestra a odejde kamsi dozadu, do hlubin střediska.

„Doktor," zamumle si Sherlock do šály, než se podívá na Umbreona, jako by mluvil s ním. „Je vidět, že nezahálel. Zajímalo by mě, jestli, když je John doktor, tak jestli Harry vede stadion."

Jedinou pokémonovou reakcí je naklonění hlavy do strany.

Sherlock přejde až k recepčnímu pultu, kde čeká na návrat sestry anebo na příchod Johna Watsona. Netrvá to moc dlouho, než se dveře dozadu otevřou.

A z nich se vyřítí obrovský Arcanine, který se hned vrhne k Sherlockovi.

Umbreon místo obrany svého majitele jen cosi prskne a uskočí stranou, aby nestál Arcaninovi v cestě.

A to psisko skočí přímo na Sherlocka, srazí ho k zemi a začne mu s nadšením olizovat obličej.

„Arcanine! Ty pitomče! Slez z něho!" huláká jakýsi muž a vzápětí se u psa a jeho oběti objeví chlápek v bílém plášti, který odtáhne pokémona stranou.

Sherlock jen uvažuje, jestli chce nejdřív sprchu nebo pomstu.

„Co ti ten chlap udělal, že po něm skáčeš, co? Ohrožoval snad někoho? Proč jsi to vůbec udělal?" huláká chlap v plášti na Arcanina, který se před ním snaží krčit a tvářit lítostivě. Moc mu to nejde.

„Nenapadl mě," začne Sherlock povídat, když se postaví na nohy a přeruší tak mužovo spílání. „Jen mě na rozdíl od svého majitele poznal a chtěl mě přivítat."

„Cože?" zarazí se muž v plášti a otočí se čelem k Sherlockovi a k Umbreonovi, který se vrátil ke svému člověku, když už nebezpečí pominulo.

„Sherlocku?!" vyhrkne doktor překvapeně.

„Johne," pousměje se Holmes. A vzápětí má plnou náruč blonďáka v bílém plášti, který ho skoro srazí k zemi, zatímco ho pevně objímá. Chvíli trvá, než se Sherlock vzpamatuje a gesto mu vrátí.

„Sakra, ale že sis dal na čas. Myslel jsem, že už jsi na nás zapomněl," usmívá se John šťastně na svého návštěvníka. „A taky jsem říkal, že máš přijít, až se Umbreon uzdraví a ty až trochu vyrosteš. Tomudle ty říkáš trochu?"

„Nečekal jsem, že ty se v růstu zastavíš, sotva odsud odejdu," pokrčí Sherlock s klidem rameny. „A taky jsem vám dvěma chtěl dát šanci trochu potrénovat, než se vrátíme a nakopeme vám zadky."

„Tak to si jen myslíš," ušklíbne se John. „Nemáte šanci."

„Uvidíme," usměje se Sherlock vesele. Je rád, že je zpátky.


End file.
